


it's christmas time again

by hanjahanja



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Crack, First Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Polski | Polish, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 10:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanjahanja/pseuds/hanjahanja
Summary: Gellert Grindelwald jest bardzo cierpliwy. Potrafi cierpliwie czekać na swoje urodziny, rozrost zainteresowania swoimi ideami czy też na wizytę Antonia - swojej czupakabry u magizologa. Jest jednak jedna rzecz, która pochłania całą cierpliwość i opanowanie Gellerta - święta. Albusowi Dumbledore'owi (na nieszczęście) przyjdzie zmierzyć się z jego osobliwą miłością do świąt.czyli Gellert postanawia jak zawsze postawić na swoim (pytanie tylko, czy mu się to uda?)





	it's christmas time again

**Author's Note:**

> wiem, że publikuję to już po sezonie świątecznym, ale tak jakoś wyszło ;)  
> chciałabym dodać, że jest to moje pierwsze opowiadanie o gellercie i albusie, także mam nadzieję, że z czasem nabędę wprawy
> 
> spóźnione, bo spóźnione, ale: wesołych świąt!  
> a także sprawcie, żeby 2019 był waszym rokiem!  
> xxx

— Co masz na myśli mówiąc "nie"? – zapytał Albusa sfrustrowany Gellert. Znajdowali się obecnie w swoim mieszkaniu, po którym walały się jeszcze skrawki czarno-pomarańczowych balonów i innych pozostałości po wczorajszej halloweenowej imprezie. Grindelwald, wciąż jeszcze mający na twarzy resztki makijażu Drakuli, którego za wszelką cenę starał się poprzedniego dnia odwzorować, tryskał energią od samego rana. Młodszy z czarodziei nic nie robił sobie z faktu, że za oknem lał deszcz, a ich mieszkanie wyglądało jakby przeszło przez nie tornado. Z uśmiechem wstał pierwszy (co w jego przypadku graniczyło z cudem), posłał swoją część łóżka (czego nie robił praktycznie nigdy), a także zaczął przygotowywać śniadanie dla siebie i starszego z czarodziei.  
Albus wyczuł w tym czynie podstęp prawie tak dobrze, jak zapach porannej kawy leniwie roztaczający się po ich wspólnym mieszkaniu. Gdy Gellert przyniósł mu śniadanie do łóżka i zaczął prawić mu komplementy, Albus obawiał się, że Grindelwald zrzuci na niego jakieś wyjątkowo złe wieści. Dumbledore już szykował w głowie najczarniejsze scenariusze z możliwych. Co się mogło stać? – myślał zmartwiony – Antonio nie żyje – przemknęło mu przez myśl najpierw i wyobraził sobie małą czupakabrę leżącą gdzieś w kącie w bezruchu – Fawkes nie żyje – pomyślał później i starał się za wszelką cenę powstrzymać obrazy, które zaczęły powstawać w jego głowie – Fawkes zjadł Antonia, ale się nim zatruł i obydwoje nie żyją – pomyślał i wzdłuż jego kręgosłupa przeszedł zimny dreszcz.  
Prawda okazała się być (na szczęście) dużo mniej dramatyczna. Gellert pomiędzy komplementowaniem nadzwyczajnej urody Albusa i jego wrodzonych umiejętności organizatorskich, całkowicie niewinnie rzucił, że powinni wybrać się na poszukiwanie choinki i rozwiesić w całym mieszkaniu lampki choinkowe. Dumbledore odetchnął wówczas z ulgą i spokojnym tonem powiedział "nie". Jak widać, nie zdawał sobie sprawy z konsekwencji jakie miało to słowo. Aktualnie Gellert siedział przed nim naburmuszony i ze złością wpatrywał się w Albusa swoimi dwukolorowymi oczami.

— Wydaję mi się, że wieszanie świątecznych dekoracji już pierwszego grudnia nie jest najlepszym pomysłem — powiedział Albus najspokojniejszym tonem na jaki było go stać. W niektórych momentach Gellert przypominał mu dziecko - był tak samo uparty, tak samo dobry w manipulowaniu innymi, a gdy wreszcie dostał to czego chciał, uśmiechał się w ten sam bezczelny sposób, który przystoi jedynie dziecku. Parę miesięcy wcześniej, po tym jak Gellert namówił go do adoptowania Antonia - czupakabry znalezionej przez nich podczas jednej z ich wspólnych wycieczek, Albus postanowił nie ulegać więcej Grindelwaldowi. Jednak do tej pory nie udało mu się zrealizować swojego postanowienia ani razu. To wszystko wina tych przeklętych, pięknych oczu – pomyślał – Jedno spojrzenie jak u porzuconego szczeniaczka i nikt mu się nie oprze – dodał w myślach.

Gellert wciąż wpatrywał się w niego swoimi dwukolorowymi oczami, w których w tamtym momencie malował się smutek. Złotowłosy zwiesił głowę i wykrzywił usta w grymasie.  
— Gellercie, w końcu wciąż mamy jeszcze... – nie dane było mu jednak dokończyć, bo Grindelwald przerwał mu, aby uparcie bronić swojej decyzji. Albus nie miał pojęcia, jak w tamtym momencie czuł się młodszy z czarodziei. A czuł się naprawdę paskudnie. Cały wcześniejszy dobry humor uleciał z niego w jednym momencie. Grindelwald czuł się zdradzony, czuł się wściekły, smutny i bezradny. Złość i wrodzona upartość wygrała jednak z innymi emocjami.

— Albusie nie denerwuj mnie! Dlaczego uważasz, że nie jest to odpowiedni moment? Nie zauważyłeś, że mamy już grudzień, a co za tym idzie święta? I to w dodatku nasze pierwsze wspólne święta! Zostało nam tylko dwadzieścia trzy dni do Gwiazdki! To naprawdę bardzo mało! Musimy zrobić listę gości na nasze świąteczne przyjęcie, zamówić ciasta i inne potrawy, bo chyba nie sądzisz, że damy radę przygotować wszystko sami, a także, co ważniejsze, kupić choinkę, ozdoby, prezenty dla siebie nawzajem, ale też dla Fawkesa i Antonia! Naprawdę myślisz, że... – Albus podszedł do niego i położył dłonie na jego ramionach.

— Spójrz na mnie – Gellert wywrócił oczami, ale spełnił prośbę — Zdaję sobie sprawę z tego, że w twoich rodzinnych stronach Święta obchodzi się inaczej niż tu, w Anglii – Grindelwald otworzył usta, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale Albus uciszył go ruchem dłoni — Wiem również jak bardzo zależy ci na tym, aby nasze pierwsze wspólne święta były udane i jak najbardziej zbliżone do ideału i uwierz mi, mi także, ale – Grindelwald ponownie zbierał się na powiedzenie czegoś, ale Dumbledore posłał mu karcące spojrzenie — Nie popadaj w paranoję.

— Al, zrozum, ja tylko chcę jakoś wynagrodzić tobie te wszystkie przykrości, które ci wyrządziłem – powiedział Gellert smętnym tonem. Albus, gdy usłyszał słowa złotowłosego uśmiechnął się ponuro. Pomyślał o wszystkich tych latach, które spędzili osobno, o świętach do tej pory spędzanych przed lustrem Ain Eingrap. Teraz Gellert siedział przed nim. Prawdziwy, żywy, nie oddzielony od niego taflą grubego szkła. Albus wyciągnął rękę i odgarnął kosmyki złotych włosów z twarzy Grindelwalda.

— Merlinie, Gellercie Grindelwadzie, masz na mnie stanowczo zły wpływ – westchnął Albus.

— Czy to znaczy, że zmieniłeś swoją decyzję Albusie? – powiedział pełnym nadziei głosem. Dumbledore widział oczami wyobraźni triumfujący uśmiech Grindelwalda jaki zagościłby na jego twarzy, gdyby poszedł mu na rękę.

— Nie – zaprzeczył — To znaczy, że po śniadaniu zabierzemy się za sprzątanie po wczorajszej imprezie, która chciałbym ci przypomnieć, była twoim pomysłem, a później spędzimy resztę tego dnia we dwoje.

— Na przykład wybierając ozdoby do naszego salonu?

— Czy ty wiesz co znaczy odpuścić? – zapytał ze śmiechem Albus.

— Nie, ale... – Gellert pochylił się w kierunku chłopaka. Dumbledore zamknął oczy i oczekiwał dotyku warg złotowłosego na swoich — Musimy kupić nowy zestaw bombek, bo ten poprzedni, który dostaliśmy od mojej ciotki parę miesięcy temu, został zbity przez Antonia – wyszeptał Gellert.

Zaskoczenia jakie malowało się na twarzy Albusa było bezcenne. Tak samo jak grymas niezadowolenia, gdy otworzył oczy i zobaczył Grindelwalda, który leżał na swojej części łóżka i śmiał się z niego.


End file.
